The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In the agricultural industry, and more specifically in the seed breeding industry, it is important for scientists to be able to analyze seeds with a high throughput rate. By this it is meant that the analysis of the seeds preferably occurs not only quickly, but also with a high total volume. For example, in seed breeding, large numbers of seeds are analyzed to determine whether the seeds possess particular traits. Typically, seeds are manually processed to obtain a seed sample, then visually examined and/or analyzed using selected manually operated analysis instruments. Such manual seed analysis procedures are tedious, cumbersome, lengthy, labor intensive and subject to human error.